The Thrill of Devotion
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Being kept apart for a month because of business was one of the worst things that could happen in Naruto's mind. Luckily, Itachi has a plan to solve their problem. ItaNaru


Disclaimer: Since Itachi isn't alive and sexing up Naruto in canon, I clearly don't own it. Kishimoto-sama, you should really write an omake of that… So yeah, don't sue me.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

Pairing: ItaNaru

Warnings: yaoi: male/male, sexual situations, sex toys, light bdsm, sex-a-thon, and AU.

* * *

**Thrill of Devotion**

_Happy Birthday Naruto._

**

* * *

  
**

"Wake up, Naruto."

"Ngh!"

"Naruto."

"Noooo!"

"Naruto, time to wake up."

Growling, Naruto cracked open one eye, glaring up at the one who disturbed his rest. He blinked in surprise for a moment before he realized that yes, it actually was Itachi standing beside his bed.

"'Tachi?" he mumbled as he sat up. "Zat you?"

"Mmmhmm," Itachi murmured as he rubbed Naruto's shoulder. "Wake up, love."

"'M awake," Naruto mumbled with a yawn as he turned to face Itachi. "You're home."

"Did you miss me?" Itachi asked as he gently pushed Naruto over, sitting beside him on the bed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's middle, burying his face against the strong chest.

"You were gone ages," Naruto whispered as he inhaled Itachi's scent. "Long time…"

"It was only a month," Itachi murmured, even though the month had seemed like a year to him. "I got home as soon as I could."

"Wha' time is it?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eye. "Hmm?"

"Two a.m.," Itachi replied as he leant down and nuzzled Naruto's golden head. "Sorry I woke you."

"No," Naruto whispered as he tilted his head up to look at his lover. "Missed you. Glad you woke me."

Itachi smiled before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Naruto sighed happily, drinking in his lover's closeness.

"Bed," Naruto whined, tugging at Itachi's top. Itachi chuckled, untangling himself from Naruto.

"Okay," he whispered. "Go back to sleep, I'll join you."

Naruto fell back into bed, clutching the pillow next to him. Itachi quickly stripped himself of his suit, down to his briefs, before dressing in plain black sleeping pants and a long white t-shirt. He crossed back to the large bed, slipping in beside his lover. Naruto was wearing only a large sweatshirt Itachi recognized as his own, and most likely boxers. His long, tan legs were free, making Itachi pause for a moment, before he shook the thoughts off. He was much too tired to . . . indulge.

Naruto sighed in his sleep as he shuffled closer to Itachi. Itachi smiled down at him, wrapping his arms loosely around the younger man, tugging him close and closing his own eyes. He wanted to be well-rested. He had missed his love; he hadn't seen him in over a month.

And he had plans.

--

Naruto groaned as he woke. He didn't want to get up. He wanted to stay asleep, in the perfect dream where Itachi had come home a week early.

His eyes slid open and he looked around the empty bedroom. He sighed softly as he flopped back against the fluffy pillows behind him. He missed Itachi. He _wanted _Itachi. He was so close to throwing a tantrum over his love. He knew he was acting spoilt, but he just wanted his lover home. Was that such a bad thing?

Pushing the blankets off of the bed, Naruto pulled his sweatshirt off, tossing the garment aside. It smelt too much like Itachi for him at the moment. He slid his boxers off before striding unashamedly naked into the bathroom.

Sighing, he entered the shower, turning the water on to hot, stepping under the spray. He let the water rush over his body, sighing as he scrubbed himself. He washed his hair as well, rubbing in the shampoo.

As soon as he was done, Naruto stepped out of the shower, snatching up a towel and rubbing himself down. He dropped the towel on the ground before stepping back into the room.

He crossed to the wardrobe, reaching for the doors. He tugged at them and froze as they refused to open. He tugged again before realizing there was a long chain wrapped around the handles, a padlock holding it together.

"What the hell?" Naruto mumbled. He turned back to the room, crossing to the bathroom again. He would wrap himself up in a towel until he figured out what the hell was going on. "If Kiba thinks it's funny to leave me naked –"

"I should hope that Kiba has _no _desire whatsoever to see you naked. Or else my dear cousin might be angry at me for killing her husband."

Naruto whirled, his eyes widening as he spotted Itachi leaning against the wall beside the door. He was dressed casually in long black pants and a long-sleeved black top.

"Itachi?" Naruto whispered as he took a step closer to the figure, his nudity forgotten. "Is that you?"

"I've only been gone a month, love," Itachi said as he straightened from the wall. "I hope you haven't forgotten what I look like already."

"Itachi!" Naruto cried as he raced across the room, throwing himself into his lover's arms. Those long arms wrapped around him and Naruto sighed in happiness, snuggling closer to Itachi.

"Miss me?" Itachi asked, a slight tinge of amusement sounding in his voice.

"Yes," Naruto whispered. "I dreamt of you last night."

"Not a dream, love," Itachi said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Naruto's head. "I woke you at two a.m."

Naruto sagged in Itachi's arms, allowing the man to support him as he inhaled his scent. Itachi's arms stroked his bare back as he held Naruto close.

"Come on now, Naruto," Itachi whispered. "Back to bed."

"What?" Naruto looked up at Itachi in confusion. "Why?"

"Because –" Suddenly Itachi's eyes were smouldering, burning Naruto on the spot. "– I haven't seen you in a month. I want to get . . . reacquainted."

Naruto shivered at the heated look in Itachi's eyes before nodding quickly. He leaned up for a kiss, but Itachi drew back slightly.

"Not yet, love," he whispered. "Trust me. Bed first."

Naruto whined slightly but nodded his consent all the same. He pulled from Itachi's arms and scurried back to the bed, dropping onto it and splaying his body out, his blue eyes meeting Itachi's dark ones, almost daring him to claim him.

And Itachi wanted to. It took all of his willpower not to simply hurry to Naruto and ravish him, but he held himself back. He was going to do this _his _way.

"Wait here, love," he whispered before slipping from the room. Naruto made a noise of protest behind him, but Itachi ignored it. He crossed to the bag sitting on a bench in their kitchen, picking up the three objects inside it.

Returning to the bedroom, he smirked as Naruto's eyes lit up as soon as he stepped into the room. His little love had missed him, and Itachi was never going to be parted from him for so long again. He would take Naruto with him next time, no matter how much the delicious man distracted him.

Itachi stalked towards the bed slowly, his eyes glinting predatorily. He stopped beside the bed, dropping the items he'd brought in out of Naruto's sight. He then crawled slowly onto the bed, advancing on Naruto. Naruto visibly shivered as Itachi hovered over him, his hands resting on either side of that golden head.

"Don't move your arms," he ordered. Naruto nodded quickly.

Leaning in, Itachi trailed his lips over Naruto's face, starting at his right temple and drifting down to his chin, purposefully avoiding his lips. He then followed a mirror path on the other side, but with open-mouthed kisses instead. Naruto was whispering his name beneath him, begging for a proper kiss, but Itachi ignored the pleas.

He moved to Naruto's left ear, taking the lobe into his mouth. He sucked lightly on it, smirking as Naruto's breath hitched. He pulled back, blowing on the wet lobe lightly before leaning in to nuzzle Naruto's neck.

"Itachi, please," Naruto whimpered. "_Please. _It's been a month! Kiss me!"

Unable to deny him any longer, Itachi moved up to Naruto's lips, brushing his own lightly over them. Naruto stretched his head up, but obediently kept his hands by his sides. Itachi brushed his lips over Naruto's once more before he pressed them softly against Naruto's, once, twice and a third time.

"Itachi," Naruto whined against his mouth.

Giving in, Itachi quickly seized Naruto's lips as his own, sucking on the bottom one as Naruto eagerly responded. After a moment, Itachi slid his tongue along the plump lip in his possession, smirking as he was granted immediate access. He slid his tongue straight in, drinking in the moan Naruto released as their tongues met. Itachi caressed, rubbed and explored Naruto's mouth, taking in the tastes and sensations he had gone without for a month. Naruto's taste rushed straight to his head, making him slightly dizzy.

Pulling back, lapping up the string of saliva connecting them, Itachi took a moment to look into his lover's eyes. Naruto panted slightly as he stared up at Itachi before smiling slowly.

Itachi returned the smile before dipping his head back to Naruto's throat. Beginning at the jaw, he pressed soft kisses all the way down to the base of his throat. He breathed in the scent of the skin there for a moment before he returned to the jaw, with open-mouth kisses this time. Naruto began to pant beneath him as Itachi's lips latched on to various places, sucking harshly. Tan hands gripped the bed sheets tightly as Naruto repressed his moans.

"Let it out, love," Itachi whispered. "Today I want to hear you. I want to hear everything I've missed in the last month."

"Itachi!" Naruto cried immediately. "Stop teasing me!"

Itachi drew back abruptly, his eyes twinkling dangerously. He sat back, eyeing Naruto for a moment with a cool look in his eyes.

"Oh no, Naruto," Itachi said with a truly evil smirk. "Today is all about _teasing._"

As soon as the words left his lips Itachi moved back abruptly. He crossed straight to the window, pulling open the curtains as far as they would go. He turned back to Naruto, who was looking at him from the bed, an adorable expression of bewilderment on his face.

"Itachi?" he questioned. "What are you doing?"

"I want to look at you," Itachi said, leaning against the wall and allowing his gaze to rove over Naruto. "I want to see you in the natural light; I want to see every inch of your body. Every inch of what I own."

Naruto moaned softly at the words, arching his back and running his hands down his own body. He loved it when Itachi thought up new games for them to play. Itachi watched as those slender hands ran over caramel skin, rubbing at defined muscles and the coarse golden hair around his crotch. Naruto's azure eyes were filled with lust and love as his hands ran all the way back up to his head, running through the soft hair there.

"Like this?" he whispered as he caressed his own skin again. "Do you want to see me touch myself, too? I'm pretending it's you, you know. It's your hands moving all over me. You make me feel so good. So hot."

"Naruto," Itachi's voice was husky as he took an unwilling step towards his lover. "Naruto, stop."

"Mmm, why?" Naruto moaned. "Don't you like me touching what belongs to you?" Sparkling blue eyes met lust-heavy onyx. "And I do belong to you. All of this, all of me, belongs to you and you alone."

"Naruto –" Itachi's voice was a warning now. "– put your hands above your head and leave them there."

Seeing he had pushed his lover as far as was safe, Naruto obeyed, his hands sliding up behind his golden hair. Itachi growled lowly as he stalked towards the bed, his eyes running over Naruto as endless possibilities ran through his head.

He made his decision and knelt on the bed, ignoring the large grin Naruto gave him. He ran his hands through Naruto's hair, feeling the soft strands beneath his fingers. He rubbed at Naruto's scalp, smiling softly at the gentle purr he received. He remained there for a moment before leaning in to kiss Naruto again.

As his lips met those beneath him, Itachi was momentarily seized by lust. He plundered Naruto's sweet and willing mouth with his tongue and, as always, felt like he had no right to do so. Naruto tasted so sweet, so delicious, it had to be forbidden.

At Naruto's soft moan Itachi drew back. He quickly re-established control over himself, closing his eyes to block out the view of Naruto gazing up at him, eyes swimming with lust, lips plump and red, face flushed.

"Roll over, Naruto," Itachi ordered, his voice raspy. "On your stomach."

Naruto rolled over, stretching as he did so. His hands moved out, reaching towards the top of the bed. There was no headboard for him to grab onto, as their bed had no visible frame. Itachi preferred it that way – there was nothing but _him _for Naruto to grab onto in the throes of passion.

Itachi grabbed one of the bottles at the base of the bed, squirting some of the liquid onto his hands. He smirked as he rubbed his hands together, warming the substance before reaching out for Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto let out a long moan as Itachi began to massage his shoulders. He had worked up an incredible amount of tension in the month Itachi had been gone, and his lover set to working that out. He loved to hear Naruto moan as he worked the oil into his skin.

Itachi moved further down to Naruto's lower back, pushing all the way up to his shoulders. Naruto let out his loudest moan, his feet digging into the bed. Itachi smirked as he rubbed further down, bypassing Naruto's buttocks straight for his legs. Naruto's next moan was full of disappointment.

Itachi calmly shuffled down, picking up one of Naruto's feet. Most of the oil from his hands was gone now, but he didn't care. He didn't need it for what he was going to do next. He heard Naruto's breath hitch as he picked up his left foot, and smirked.

He began by massaging it, ignoring Naruto's eyes that were peeking over his shoulder at him. He was trembling, and Itachi knew it was only the beginning stage. He dug his thumbs into the arch of Naruto's foot, his smirk growing at his lover's loud moan.

He had discovered it by accident, really. Naruto's little foot fetish. His love had come home one day, complaining about how he had spent the whole day running about, dropping onto the couch and dumping his feet in Itachi's lap. As he lay back against the pillows, Naruto closed his eyes, dropping an arm over his face for good measure.

Itachi had been in a benevolent mood, and had scooped up his love's feet, rubbing them gently. Naruto had sat up instantly, his eyes widening. He had protested, reaching down to try and get Itachi to stop, but it was too late. Itachi was already massaging them. In minutes, Naruto had been reduced to a mass of goo, moaning and writhing on the couch. Foot massages had then become Itachi's favourite thing.

"Roll over, love," Itachi whispered, patting Naruto's leg. Naruto complied, rocking until he was on his back. His eyes locked onto Itachi's, waiting to see what he would do next.

Itachi rubbed the foot for a moment more, fingers dancing over the ankle, before he brought the foot up to his face. He rubbed it against one cheek for a moment before kissing one of the toes.

"Itachi..." Naruto whispered. Itachi took a moment to look Naruto over, realizing that his love was grasping the bed sheets. His cock lay proudly against his stomach, glistening and hard.

"Today, love," Itachi whispered as he kissed the biggest toe again. "I'm going to bring you off from your feet alone."

Before Naruto could say anything, Itachi sucked one of the toes into his mouth.

Naruto screamed, arching off of the bed. Itachi sucked harder, teasing the toe with his tongue. He had once asked Naruto why he liked it so much, and he had replied that it felt like a mini-orgasm every time Itachi sucked.

"Itachi!" Naruto cried, clawing at the bed. "Ahh!"

Itachi shifted the heel of Naruto's foot to one hand, the other hand dropping down to grab Naruto's other foot. He massaged the small foot easily in one of his large hands as he continued to suck on Naruto's other.

"Itachi, so good, so go—ahh!" Naruto was arching off the bed now, his eyes rolling wildly. Itachi chuckled slightly as he quickly switched to the next toe.

He continued on for a number of minutes before he reached the middle toe. Naruto let out a gibbering moan as Itachi began to suck on his most sensitive toe, before he stiffened suddenly. Itachi smirked and gave Naruto's toe one last suck and then the beautiful man beneath him exploded.

Itachi watched with a strange fascination as Naruto writhed, his back arching as he shot his load all over his body. The white ropes of cum spurted up over his chest, and Itachi couldn't help but drop both feet, reaching down to run a finger through the seed.

He brought the finger to his lips, sucking the long digit into his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened and Itachi smirked. He pulled it free, running it across Naruto's chest again, but this time he brought the digit to Naruto's lips, rubbing it around them. Naruto opened his mouth, allowing Itachi to slide the finger inside. He didn't suck on it, but simply brought his tongue up to rub against it. Itachi quickly removed his finger before leaning in to kiss Naruto.

As their lips met, Naruto's seed smeared between them, Itachi let out his own rumbling moan. He was aching for his own relief, but he could wait. He would get it soon enough.

Itachi pulled back after a couple of minutes of languid kisses, sliding down Naruto's body. He reached towards the end of the bed, snatching up his second bottle. Looking up at Naruto, he smirked as he saw the awakening arousal.

He uncapped the bottle, smirking when he saw Naruto's eyes widen. He was obviously realizing what the bottle was. Before he could pour any on his love, tan hands shot out to grab the bottle.

"Let me," Naruto begged. "I want . . . on you . . . please..."

Nodding his assent, Itachi switched places with Naruto. He relaxed against the bed, watching as Naruto held the bottle in shaking hands, anticipation and excitement on every inch of his face. Itachi quickly stripped his shirt off, tossing it to the side.

Naruto held the bottle out, dribbling the chocolate sauce all over Itachi's pale chest. His eyes were bright with lust as he watched the sauce pour over his lover. Naruto had such a sweet tooth. He capped the bottle after a moment, tossing it to the side. He then lowered his lips to Itachi's chest and began to lick without preamble.

Itachi groaned as he watched Naruto's tongue race through the chocolate and up his chest. Naruto lapped at his nipple for a moment before diving back down to lick up more chocolate.

Itachi watched as Naruto licked all of the chocolate off of his chest. Naruto ignored that all the chocolate was gone, sliding down until he was face to face with Itachi's groin. Without warning, he leaned down, taking Itachi into his mouth in one quick swoop.

Itachi groaned, his hands gripping the sheets. Naruto sucked eagerly on Itachi's cock, looking up at him as he did so. That was one of Itachi's favourite sights in the world: Naruto, his eyes filled with lust, his face flushed and his mouth swollen, with his lips stretched around Itachi's wide cock, sucking it down with moans of pure pleasure.

"Itachi," Naruto whispered as he lifted his head for a moment. "Have I told you how much I love sucking you? I love it almost as much as I love you fucking me. I love to feel you in my mouth, down my throat, against my tongue. I love to suck you down, moan around you, taste you..."

Itachi reached down, shoving Naruto towards his crotch without a word. Naruto moaned, taking Itachi back into his mouth. He sucked happily and enthusiastically, getting hard from the simple task. Itachi tugged on Naruto's hair, thrusting his hips up slightly. At the small movement, Naruto let out a loud moan of encouragement. Itachi bucked faster, closing his eyes and revelling in the moment.

Itachi finally gave into the suction and heat, exploding into his love's mouth. Naruto moaned loudly as he drank it all down, sucking even as Itachi went soft in his mouth. He pulled back, lapping at Itachi's cock a couple more times before looking up at Itachi with a smile.

"Perfect," he whispered, licking his lips. Itachi let out a low growl, pulling Naruto up by his shoulders and flipping him onto the bed. He pinned Naruto down, simply gazing into his eyes for a moment, before he leaned in to kiss him softly. He explored Naruto's mouth languidly for a few moments before drawing back.

Naruto was gazing up at him with lust-filled eyes. Itachi ran a hand down a whisker-scratched cheek tenderly, drinking in the utter devotion in Naruto's eyes. He knew Naruto adored him, would do anything for him, and would be literally heart-broken if Itachi ever left him. Of course, Itachi would _never _leave Naruto, not in a million years. Naruto was _his. _But it still gave him a perverse thrill that Naruto was that devoted to him.

Itachi leaned in to capture Naruto's lips again before reaching over to fumble in a drawer. Naruto squeaked as Itachi ravished his mouth, not noticing as Itachi's hand returned to the bed, something hidden in one of them.

As Itachi released Naruto's lips, smirking at the mewl that sounded, he moved down to sample Naruto's neck and grasped Naruto's erection. Naruto sighed softly in pleasure, until he felt what was in Itachi's hand.

"No!" Naruto gasped as the cock-ring snapped on. "No! No! No! Itachi!"

Itachi just laughed deeply, moving back to look down at Naruto. As soon as he moved, Naruto's hands shot down to his cock, reaching for the cock-ring. Itachi caught Naruto's hands before they could touch it, pinning them above his head quickly.

"Don't make me get the handcuffs," Itachi warned. Naruto squirmed beneath him. "Or maybe the silk ties..."

"Itachi..." Naruto whimpered. Itachi felt a great rush of arousal sweep through him as he watched Naruto writhe underneath him. "Please..."

This was what Itachi loved. He loved having Naruto at his complete mercy, having him on the edge of orgasm, to be held there by Itachi. He loved the power, the control and the authority he had over his lover.

Itachi released Naruto's hands, running his own hands down Naruto's long tan body as he did. Naruto kept his hands above his head . . . for all of three seconds. As soon as his hands scrambled down again, Itachi caught both his wrists in one of his large hands. He pinned them above Naruto's head again with a smirk.

"Well, Naruto," he chuckled. "You know what this means."

Itachi reached over into the drawer again, pulling out a long silk scarf. He deftly tied Naruto's wrists up, ignoring his complaints, before moving back and running his hands down his body again. Naruto cried out as he arched up, squirming against the bonds.

Itachi tweaked Naruto's nipples before moving further down, stroking his inner thighs. He leaned down and lapped at Naruto's stomach, before moving on to lavish his hipbones. Chuckling slightly, he slid his tongue down to Naruto's cock. Naruto all but screamed as Itachi took him in all the way.

"Please, oh please," Naruto begged as he screwed his eyes shut, tears of pure pleasure leaking out. "Oh God! Itachi! Uwah!"

Itachi hummed around the cock in his mouth, feeling Naruto tense up. Naruto cried out once more before screaming out in frustration. He obviously was just about to come, but the cock-ring stopped him.

"Itachi!" Naruto moaned. "Please – I just want – I need – Itachi..."

Taking pity on Naruto, Itachi reached for the last bottle at the end of the bed. He quickly opened the lube, squirting some onto his hand. He coated three fingers before dropping the lube and pushing Naruto's legs apart.

"Yes!" Naruto sobbed. "Oh God, please!"

Itachi kept his lube-covered hand up as he leaned down, his breath ghosting across Naruto's entrance. Naruto let out a slight squeal, before biting his lip to stop any further sound. Not liking that, Itachi poked his tongue out and ran it along Naruto's hole.

"Itachi!" Naruto squeaked. "Nya!"

Itachi lapped at Naruto's entrance greedily, all thoughts of seduction gone from his mind. He poked his tongue straight in, moaning as he buried his face as close to Naruto as possible. Naruto was mewling and moaning above him, squirming beneath him eagerly. Itachi slurped and sucked at the tight ring of muscle, eagerly anticipating the time that he got to stick something _else _in there.

"Enough!" Naruto sobbed. "I want you! Just you, now!"

Itachi drew back, a soft smile on his face as he lowered the hand to push a finger into Naruto. Naruto let out a low, long moan, his gorgeous blue eyes rolling up in his head. Itachi wriggled the finger around before adding a second. Naruto sighed softly as he pressed down on the digits. He stretched his arms up towards Itachi, who fell down onto him. Naruto's bound hands swept over his head, clutching him tightly, before their lips met.

As their tongues battled, Itachi slid a third finger into Naruto. Naruto sucked Itachi's tongue into his mouth eagerly and whimpered against the assault. Itachi drew back as he massaged Naruto's prostate, smirking darkly as Naruto threw back his head.

"Ahh!" he cried. "Nyaa!"

"You didn't really think you were getting off that easy, did you, Naruto?" Itachi whispered. "Of course, you won't be getting off at all for a long time."

"Itachi!" Naruto had tears clinging at the corner of his eyes, forced there by the sheer amount of pleasure he was receiving.

"Yes, love?" Itachi whispered as he leaned in to catch one of those tears on the tip of his tongue. "What is it?"

"Please," Naruto whispered, his eyes wide with that childlike innocence that had entranced Itachi at first. "Please, 'Tachi..."

"I love you," Itachi breathed right before he brought Naruto to another denied-orgasm. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Naruto hissed, arching up. "Please!"

"Alright."

Itachi removed all three fingers, causing Naruto to sob slightly. He reached up to fiddle with the bonds on Naruto's hand, meeting his love's hopeful eyes.

"I'll remove the tie," Itachi whispered, "if you keep your hands away from your cock."

"I promise," Naruto whispered. "I promise!"

"Alright then." Itachi reached up to untie Naruto's hands, letting the silk fall away gracefully. "Let's begin."

Itachi ran his hands along the length of Naruto's body, smiling as his lover reached up to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Itachi embraced Naruto close as he parted Naruto's thighs easily. Naruto let out a small chirp of anticipation, wriggling slightly. Itachi's large hands slid easily around to cradle Naruto as close to him as possible. Naruto mewled as he leaned easily into the grip, waiting impatiently for Itachi to enter him.

Itachi reached down with one hand, positioning himself at Naruto's entrance. He looked deep into Naruto's eyes before he slowly rocked back and forth, sliding in an inch each time. Naruto moaned deeply, leaning forward to bury his face in Itachi's pale shoulder. Itachi rocked faster until he was completely buried in Naruto.

"Tachi..." Naruto moaned. "Please..."

Unable to resist any longer, Itachi pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Naruto let out a beautiful scream as Itachi struck his prostate dead on. Itachi didn't give him a chance to recover from the wave of pleasure pouring through him; he simply drew back and slammed in again and again. Naruto screamed until he was out a breath and was reduced to panting heavily.

Itachi slowed down, smirking as Naruto finally got his breath back. He quickly pulled out of Naruto, gaining a gasp of surprise, and flipped Naruto onto his stomach, tugging his hips up. Naruto spread his legs eagerly, and Itachi thrust straight back in. Naruto screamed again, arching his back like a wild animal. Itachi thrust harder and harder, driving into Naruto until the man was sobbing, his face pressed into the bed, which was slamming against the wall.

Itachi smirked as he watched Naruto grip the sheets. Naruto gave a low screech as his body tried to orgasm, but was restricted. Itachi drew out of Naruto once more, tugging him towards the end of the bed. He stood beside the bed, turning Naruto onto his back. He tugged Naruto's legs towards him, wrapping them around his waist. Naruto locked eyes with Itachi, who smirked wider before thrusting in.

Naruto howled, squirming on Itachi's cock. He was fully impaled, fully stretched, and he began to shuffle, trying to get Itachi to move. With the softest moan, Itachi began to thrust again. The pace was slow, gentle and deep. Itachi was no longer hitting Naruto's prostate, but was simply thrusting as deep as possible.

"Please," Naruto whispered, hands obviously trying to reach for his cock, but he resisted. "Itachi..."

Itachi thrust again, reaching down quickly. He grabbed Naruto's hips and slammed him harder and harder until Naruto was squealing. Leaning forward, his bangs covering his eyes as he built up the pace, Itachi aimed for Naruto's prostate again. As soon as Naruto was at his peak, Itachi removed the cock-ring. Naruto screamed as he exploded, his tight channel clamping down on Itachi. Itachi groaned as he came, hard, inside of Naruto.

Panting slightly, Itachi leaned down to cup Naruto's face with one hand. Naruto's dazed blue eyes opened and he smiled up at Itachi, obviously tired. Itachi slid slowly out of Naruto before slipping onto the bed next to him. He settled back against the wall before reaching down and scooping Naruto up into his arms. He cradled Naruto close, smiling at the soft mewl, before leaning in to kiss him softly.

Naruto shifted in his arms, leaning close to his chest. Itachi buried his face into soft, gold hair for a moment before shuffling Naruto onto his lap. He ran his hands down Naruto's body before scooping up a small foot. He rubbed it softly with one hand, his other hand wrapped tight around Naruto. Naruto's back was pressed to his chest, and his head lolled back on Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi smiled as Naruto dozed slightly, and kept rubbing the foot in his grip. He smiled as he heard a soft moan sound from the man in his arms, before rubbing it harder. Naruto's moans slowly grew louder until Itachi released the foot, reaching up to grasp Naruto's half-hard cook.

Naruto moaned as he realized what Itachi was doing. He struggled slightly, a protest on his lips, before Itachi gave Naruto's cock a firm squeeze. Naruto gasped, squirming slightly and Itachi smirked. The cock in his hand grew to full hardness, and Itachi's soon joined it.

Before Naruto could say anything, beyond a jumbled version of his name, Itachi lifted Naruto up and slid him straight onto his cock. Naruto cried out, arching out, and Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto. He held him close for a moment, simply allowing Naruto to feel him inside his body, before he reached down to grip Naruto's hips. He lifted his love up before dropping him back down. He set out a slow, steady rhythm, simply feeling Naruto around him.

Naruto allowed Itachi to move him, his hand snaking down to wrap around his own cock. He stroked it softly, matching the feel of Itachi's thrusts. He stroked himself slowly, teasing himself, before reaching back with one hand to grip Itachi's hair. Itachi swooped down to kiss Naruto deeply as he slammed him down harder.

"Come on, Naruto," Itachi breathed against Naruto's lips. "Come for me. Please."

"Mm..." Naruto slid his tongue out to trace the lips hovering over his. "M'kay."

With one final thrust, and one final stroke, Naruto let himself go. His orgasm seared through him, igniting every nerve in his body as his vision fluttered. He could vaguely hear Itachi murmuring his name as teeth sank into his shoulder, but he was already sliding into blessed darkness.

--

"Gaaaaahh..."

Itachi's face scrunched up as the groan sounded next to his ear. Naruto was trying to wake him up. Itachi knew for some reason that he didn't have work today, so he simply rolled over, covering Naruto's body with his own, pinning him beneath his weight. It was his own way of saying 'Shut up, Naruto, I'm not getting up.'

"'Tachi . . . 'm sore."

And just like that, Itachi was wide awake. He looked down at the adorably sleepy Naruto, who blinked up at him. Itachi leaned in to kiss him gently, feeling those soft lips underneath his. Naruto squirmed slightly, turning his head to the side.

"Ick!" he exclaimed. "Your mouth tastes gross!"

"And yours is delicious," Itachi growled. "Stay here."

Itachi rose, crossing to the bathroom. He started to run the spa-bath, filling it with hot water and the bubble bath Naruto loved. He crossed to the sink, getting both their toothbrushes and pouring on the toothpaste. He left them by the sink before leaving for the bedroom. He crossed to where Naruto was dozing and moaning, before scooping him up.

"Ah!" Naruto's arms were instantly around his neck. "Wha'?"

"Bath time," Itachi grunted. He crossed into the bathroom, setting Naruto down on his feet and handing him his toothbrush. Unconcerned with his nudity he crossed to the bath, adjusting the temperature. Naruto brushed his teeth as he handed Itachi his own toothbrush, and they both crossed to the mirror.

They playfully bumped each other out of the way of the mirror before Itachi reached down to squeeze Naruto's bare ass. Naruto squealed, glaring up at Itachi, who smirked around his toothbrush before moving to turn off the water.

They both spat out the toothpaste and rinsed out their mouths. As soon as that was done Itachi scooped Naruto into his arms, kissing him breathless. Naruto threw his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him closer and purring.

Itachi picked up Naruto easily, crossing to the tub. He released Naruto's mouth before he lowered him easily into the water. Naruto squealed at the sight of the bubbles, playing with them happily. Itachi smiled before sliding into the tub along with him.

Itachi watched Naruto play for a moment before he reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into his arms. Naruto sighed happily as he leant against his chest. Itachi cleaned him languidly, taking his time.

After soaking until the bubbles were gone and the water was cooling, Itachi simply drew Naruto into his arms. Naruto leaned up to peck his lips, smiling brightly.

"I'm so happy you're home," he whispered. "I missed you!"

"Hn," it was as close to an 'I missed you too' as Naruto would ever get. "Right. Let's get out."

They both rose, climbing from the slippery tub. Naruto had just managed to dry himself when the towel was snatched from his hand. Itachi tossed them aside, dragging Naruto out into the bedroom.

"Itachi..." Naruto whined. "Lemme get dressed and we can have breakfast."

"No," Itachi said, still heading for the door. "No clothes. I have a week off from work, and you're not dressing for a minute of it."

Naruto giggled lightly as he was led to the kitchen, the sun sinking into his skin. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist from behind, snuggling into his back. Itachi simply continued to make breakfast, used to Naruto's clinginess.

"Itachi," Naruto began, pressing a kiss to the smooth back before him. "Um..."

"Yes?" Itachi said, cracking an egg over a frying pan. "What is it, love?"

"Next time you go away," Naruto said, "and I know you'll go away again, take me with you."

"With me?" Itachi asked, keeping his tone light. "You miss me that much."

"Yes," Naruto whispered. "And I want to go with you next time."

"Hm..." Itachi flipped the bacon as Naruto continued to rain kisses down on his back. "Usually only spouses are allowed on business trips."

"Oh," Naruto pouted as Itachi served up their breakfast, his hands slowly retreating. "Right."

"So," Itachi said, catching his arms. "What date sounds good for you?"

"Huh?" Naruto frowned as he tugged his arms slightly, trying to get free. "Date for what?"

"For our wedding, of course," Itachi said as they shuffled over to the table where he deposited the plates. "I'm thinking May. Hinata and Neji are out of town in April, Sasuke always goes away in July, and Mother and Father have that European tour from August to October."

"May..." Naruto whispered, dazed slightly. "Jiraiya and Tsunade are in Indonesia until April. Iruka and Kakashi are going away for Christmas. Shikamaru and Temari are moving in December. May is..."

"Perfect," Itachi murmured as he spun around to face Naruto. "Perfect, like my fiancé."

"Itachi," Naruto whispered, completely dazed. "You want..."

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm joking, you idiot."

Naruto's face cracked into a giant smile and he launched himself at Itachi, wrapping his arms around his neck. Itachi caught him easily, tasting his lips softly, before a smile ruined it, coming from both ends.

"You want to marry me."

"Of course."

"In May."

"Yes."

"That's two months."

"I know."

"I love you!"

Itachi's arms were curled around Naruto as he drew him close, their breakfast forgotten as Itachi felt the need to celebrate their new decision.

"Of course, I'll have to take some time off work. And the honeymoon should last at least three weeks."

Itachi only just managed to catch Naruto as he discovered just how quickly Naruto could recover from a long day of lovemaking. He smiled inwardly as he held his fiancé close, drinking in the beautiful man in his arms.

It was wonderful to be home.

**-Owari-**

**A/N: **Yes, I know it's a bit late for Naruto's birthday but I have a good reason!! I forgot Naruto's birthday. I just happened to finish this and get it back from my beta, so it all worked out in the end.


End file.
